


Christmas Love

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: (literally), Christmas, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, kinda but law kicks they're ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: Some random snapshots of Law and Luffy's life leading up to Christmas.





	Christmas Love

It was November the first and Mariah Carey was already blasting through Law and Luffy’s small house.

Law tried to read his book, but he was distracted by Luffy’s shirt that kept riding up every time the younger boy reached up to place an ornament on the Christmas tree. It also didn’t help matters that Mariah Carey kept hitting a falsetto every other second. Law finally closed his book and placed it on the table.

“Luffy!”

The younger boy placed a heart ornament on the tree and turned around. “Yeah Torao?”

Law motioned around the room. A big green Christmas tree was in the corner of the room adorned with brightly colored ornaments, along with a Target price tag that Luffy was oblivious to. A dancing Santa Clause wearing a Hawaiian shirt was on the coffee table. Luffy had done an awkward job of hanging Christmas lights around the TV cabinet, which resulted in one side of the cabinet having lights hanging to the floor while the other side had lights that hung midway. There was a candy dish bowl full of days old Halloween candy that had smiling gingerbread men on the sides. But the thing that made Law look twice was what Luffy had put on top of the tree.

“It just turned November today. Yet, I woke up this morning and was surprised to find an empty bed. You _never_ wake up before me. I knew something was up. Then I started walking to the living room and I smelled a peppermint candle. I finally came in here and it was like walking into-“

“A winter wonderland!” Luffy exclaimed as he cut Law off. He was smiling widely. “I love Christmas! It’s full of presents and sweet food; two of my favorite things!”

“Okay, but what about what you put on top of the Christmas tree?” Law asked while feeling his face redden. 

Instead of a usual star or angel figurine, Luffy had gotten a picture of Law, blew the size up, and had placed the picture on top of the tree. Law looked up and saw his own face smiling back at him. He felt oddly challenged by his own self.

“Do you love it?!”

Law didn’t think it was possible, but he felt his face turn even more red. “It’s quite um..,” he trailed off as he saw the excited expression etched on Luffy’s face. “I like it,” Law managed to say. “It’s…. unique.”

Luffy sprinted over and jumped on the couch with Law. He straddled Law and grabbed the older man’s face and squeezed his cheeks. “I’m glad you like it! I picked it because angels are supposed to go on top and you’re my angel.”

Law’s heart skipped a beat. Luffy was still smiling, totally oblivious that he had just said the sweetest thing that Law had ever heard in his whole life.

‘Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)’ echoed throughout the apartment as Law smiled and relaxed in Luffy’s hands.

\--

A few days later, Law and Luffy’s (well mostly Luffy’s) friends came over to eat.

Sanji, Robin, Nami, Franky, Brook, and Usopp were seated at the small dining table. Law and Luffy were sitting side by side in the center. Sanji had spent all day cooking at his house and then brought the food over to Law and Luffy’s place since their house was the biggest out of their friend group. Law had told Sanji that Sanji was more than welcome to come early and cook in their kitchen, but Sanji said that a kitchen full of microwave meals was not one that he felt welcomed in.

Zoro stumbled in the house ten minutes late. He didn’t even have to give an explanation; everyone knew that he had got lost driving on the wrong roads despite him visiting almost every week.

Luffy clapped his hands and giggled. “Zoro is ready for Christmas!”

Zoro raised an eyebrow. “I am?”

“Your hair! It’s green.” 

“Ummm.” Zoro looked at Law as if asking to explain what was up with his boyfriend. 

Law simply shrugged his shoulders. Luffy was someone who doesn’t necessarily realize the big picture all at once. In fact, Law and Luffy had dated for over five months when Luffy turned to him with a serious look on his face and asked if they were related since their middle initial both started with a D.

“Yeah, I never noticed the moss growing on your head was green,” Sanji said before picking his wine glass up and taking a sip.

“Shut it perv!”

“What did I do?” Franky asked, looking bewildered.

Still oblivious, Luffy talked with his mouth full. “I want my hair green like Zoro’s.”

Law dropped his fork full of mashed potatoes. “Please don’t. Your hair looks perfect as it is.”

Usopp pretended to make a choking noise while Nami and Robin both awed in unison.

“But Toraooooo, I want green. Ooh maybe some red too!”

“But then you’ll look like a peppermint,” Usopp said.

“Mmmm, peppermints,” Luffy mumbled, already distracted.

Law silently thanked Usopp. Of course Law would have loved Luffy with red, green, or even rainbow colored hair, but he preferred his baby to have dark black hair that sometimes looked blue in the sunlight. Blue reminded Law of the ocean and that meant peace, tranquility, and happiness.

“I can fix some peppermint mocha and bring it over tomorrow if you guys want” Sanji propositioned.

“That sounds great” Brook said. “Make sure to use lots of delicious milk. Yohohoho!”

“Ho ho ho!” Luffy added. “Merry Christmas!” 

Robin, sitting next to Law, laughed. “How long has it been Christmas in this household?”

Law rolled his eyes. “Since 12:00 am on November first. I’m not quite sure that Luffy didn’t start planning his Christmas decorations before Halloween was over to be honest.”

“He’s sweet,” the raven-haired woman praised.

Law gazed at the boy sitting next to him and smiled. “Yeah he is.”

-

After their friends had left, Law and Luffy were laying on the couch. Law was on his back and Luffy was on top of him, with his back to Law’s chest. Law had his arms wrapped around Luffy’s chest. Law heard the younger boy yawn. “You tired babe?”

“Yeahhh. My stomach is full. I wish Sanji lived here as our personal chef.”

“But then we wouldn’t get to be alone all the time,” Law said softly. He reached a hand under Luffy’s shirt and rubbed small circles on the younger boy’s taut abs. Law felt Luffy relax under his touch.

“That feels good Torao.”

‘Santa Baby’ was softly playing in the background.

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Law trailed his way down to Luffy’s pants and undone the zipper. He smirked when he felt Luffy already semi-hard. Despite their age difference, Law had to admit that Luffy and his nineteen-year-old hormones were definitely a perk in their relationship.

_Been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Luffy gasped as Law traced his fingers up and down Luffy’s erection. Law fisted Luffy in his hand and made slow jerking movements. He went agonizingly slow for Luffy, who was already whining for more. “Toraoooo please.” He grinded his hips into Law’s with a fierce tenacity. He was suddenly wide awake. “You know what I want,” he moaned out. “Torao.”

Law used his free hand to grip onto Luffy’s hip. He felt himself growing harder as Luffy pushed against him with a sense of urgency. “What do you want baby?”

Luffy moaned. “Mmmmm. I want you to fuck me.”

Law didn’t have to be told twice. He swiftly retracted his hands which earned him a groan from Luffy. 

“Toraoooo."

Law softly pushed Luffy off of him before placing an arm around Luffy’s waist. “Let’s go the bedroom now, baby.”

Luffy nodded.

_Santa honey, one little thing I really need_

_The deed_

\--

Thanksgiving had come and went in the flash of an eye. Now that Thanksgiving was over, Law now felt that it was sociably acceptable to celebrate Christmas. Law was never one to show off, yet Luffy was the complete opposite. Law had to persuade Luffy not to put giant inflatable Christmas blow-ups in their front yawn the day after Halloween. Luffy had complained for weeks, but now Law had finally agreed to help Luffy put them up.

It was a crisp November afternoon. The days were short and the nights were longer. There was a colorful array of red leaves on the ground. Luffy was sitting crisscrossed while looking at the instructions. He looked at the box of an inflatable monkey wearing a Santa hat and threw it. “This is too hard Torao. You didn’t tell me it would be this hard to put them up.”

“To be fair Luffy-ya, you bought these without telling me.” He bent down and kissed the top of Luffy’s messy hair before sitting next to him. “Here, let me read it.”

Luffy handed him the instructions while he got up to retrieve the box he threw.

Law read the instructions with ease. The information was pretty straightforward until it started talking about which wires to connect. He understood how easily frustrated Luffy got. But Law knew that he could figure it before the afternoon was over.

“Hey babe, I’ll set this monkey up and the other one you bought. Why don’t you just go in and relax? Watch a movie or something.”

Luffy let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks Torao. I already felt annoyed by looking at those instructions. It won’t take long will it?”

Law shook his head. “Nah, I don’t think so. I just have to make sure all the connecting wires are intact and not torn.”

“Don’t take too long. The Grinch comes on in a few hours and you promised to watch it with me.”

“I’ll be done before you know it.”

Luffy gave him a peck on the lips before running back into their house. There was a chill in the air but Luffy’s kiss warmed Law’s entire body up. 

-

Less than an hour had passed and now there was a big brown monkey wearing a red hat on Law and Luffy’s front yawn. The monkey was holding two cymbals that would clang loudly if a button was pressed. Law made a mental note not to tell Luffy about that button.

He had just opened the second box which contained an inflatable slide that had three polar bears riding down on it. Law laughed and wondered exactly how many times Luffy visited Target. He found the instructions to make sure they were the same as the other one; they were. He had just pulled the inflatable out of the box when he heard a door slam.

“Already?” a hateful voice commented.

Law looked up and saw his next-door neighbor standing there with his arms folded. “Thanksgiving just barely ended twelve hours ago and you’re already putting up Christmas stuff. That’s a little juvenile, don’t you think?”

 _What’s juvenile is you coming out here to bitch,_ Law thought, but he bit his tongue. Their next-door neighbor was an old man who hated Luffy and Law the second they moved in. 

_Luffy had been excited to move in and had asked Sanji to make treats for Luffy to hand out in the neighborhood. Sanji had obliged and made small slices of red velvet pound cake. Law hadn’t wanted to meet and greet his neighbors, but once Luffy had his mind set on something, no one could tell him no. The two of them had made their way around the neighborhood, Law’s nerves easing up as every neighbor seemed to be nicer than the previous. It wasn’t until Luffy rang the doorbell on their next door’s neighbor that Law tensed up._

_An elderly man opened up the door scowling. He looked at Law and Luffy and his eyes darkened. Law gulped as he knew exactly what the man had thought._

_“Hi!” Luffy exclaimed excitedly. “I’m Luffy and this is my boyfriend Law. We just moved in next door.” He reached and grabbed the last piece of wrapped up cake. “It’s red velvet. One of my best friends is a chef and the best cook in the wor-“_

_“Luffy didn’t have time to finish before the old man had slammed the doors in their faces._

_“What did I do?” The younger boy asked, his voice cracking._

_“Law instantly wrapped his arms around Luffy and brought the younger boy into his chest. “Ignore him. He seemed like an ass anyway.” Luffy sniffed. As much as Law loved how innocent and naïve Luffy could be, those traits sometimes hurt Luffy in the long run. Law walked with a dejected Luffy as they went back to their house. The last piece of pound cake was in the basket as if taunting them. Law made sure to lock their front door when they go back in._

“Are you deaf or something you fa-“

Law snapped out of his flashback just in time to stop the old mean from calling him a slur. “Don’t ever call me that.”

“What are you going to do?” The old man sneered. “Cry to your boyfriend. If memory serves me right, I thought _he_ was the crybaby.”

Law dropped the inflatable on the ground. He wanted to smack the daylights out of the man. Law bawled his fists in his pants pocket before taking a deep breath. Law knew that this neighborhood was where Luffy had always wanted to live. He didn’t want to do anything that could jeopardize his and Luffy’s dream home and living.

The old man cackled. “Deaf and mute! What a combo.” 

Law silently cursed as he heard the old man go back into his house. He channeled his anger and frustration as he assembled the inflatable. Twenty minutes had passed when Law finally felt his blood pressure return to normal. The polar bear inflatable was cute as well, which made him smile. The horizon was slowly turning darker as Law connected the last wire. The inflatable lit up their lawn. Law wiped the sweat off his forehead. It had taken him longer than he thought, but he would do anything to keep that smile on Luffy’s face.

Law made his way back into the house. 

“You’re just in time,” Luffy said while patting the empty spot on the couch. Law immediately plopped down on the couch and laid his head in Luffy’s lap. Luffy stuck his tongue out. “Eew, you’re sweaty.”

“What can I say? Christmasing can wear a man out.”

“Christmasing?” Luffy giggled. “I like that word. You’re so silly Torao.”

Luffy’s attention went back towards the TV. Law turned on his side so that he could watch the movie. He watched as the teenagers climbed on top of the mountain to see the mysterious Grinch. Law frowned. The Grinch didn’t live in a mountain top, he lived next door.

\--

It was the last day of November and Luffy had decided to throw a party. It was originally going to be an ugly Christmas sweater party, but Luffy hadn’t found the perfect ugly sweater yet. “I’ll just have to run to Target tomorrow,” he said while Law fought back the urge to laugh.

Justin Bieber’s Christmas album was playing in the living room as everyone arrived. Even Zoro came on time, but only because he had carpooled with everybody in Robin’s SUV.

“The polar bears outside are so cute!” Nami complimented.

“Not as cute as you Nami-san,” Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

Zoro pretended to choke on his beer. 

Sanji stuck up his middle finger.

“Did you or Luffy do the inflatables outside?” Usopp asked. “I can’t imagine Luffy having the patience to do that.”

Law raised his hand. “I did them.” He gazed over at Luffy who was admiring Franky who showed up wearing a Hawaiian shirt with surfing Santas on it. Law prayed that Target didn’t sell those shirts. He knew that Luffy would make him wear one.

Brook was in the kitchen pouring a glass of milk. “Sanji, before I forget, do you mind making some eggnog sometime soon?”

“Will do,” Sanji replied. The blond was more distracted by Nami. When the red-head wasn’t looking, Sanji would discreetly try placing a mistletoe over her head. This resulted in numerous mistletoes hanging in the kitchen and living room.

As much as Law loved his friends, he sometimes got overwhelmed by crowds. It wasn’t long until everybody had made their way into the living room. Law stayed behind and sat at the kitchen counter. Robin and Usopp were playing a card game. Brook and Franky were watching a movie on TV. Zoro was snoring, surrounded by four empty beer cans. Law could faintly hear Nami yelling at Sanji outside.

“I’m going to have to charge you for attempting to kiss me.”

“Nami-san!! I would pay anything you want as long as you let me kiss those lips.”

Law cringed, but it must have worked because he didn’t hear Nami yelling anymore. Law wondered where his boyfriend had gone off too, but he didn’t have to ponder very long. Luffy came in the kitchen and hopped on the kitchen counter. He sat in front of Law and smiled lopsidedly. 

“Torao, what are you doing in here?”

He shrugged. “I guess I wanted some peace and quiet.”

“Fair enough.” Luffy suddenly smiled wider, which Law didn’t know was possible. “Hey look, it’s mistletoe.”

Law looked up and felt his heart beat fasten. Lo and behold was a hastily strung up mistletoe. 

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me, baby, that you love me so-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh_

Law raised up in his seat and sat on his knees. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Luffy’s. The younger boy’s lips tasted like sugar cookies. Luffy eagerly responded by parting his lips to let Law’s tongue through. Law took advantage of Luffy’s loose lips and excitedly licked around in Luffy’s mouth. The younger boy’s mouth was wet and warm and his tongue felt smooth against Law’s. Law placed his hands tightly on Luffy’s small waist, feeing the younger boy become rowdier by the second. 

Law loved to take his time and tease Luffy, while the word patience wasn’t even in Luffy’s vocabulary.

Luffy disconnected their mouths as he swiftly moved onto Law’s lap. Law responded by moving his seat back so that Luffy could sit comfortably in his lap while leaning against the kitchen counter.  
“You’re so pretty,” Law murmured as he ran his hand through Luffy’s hair. A silver flimsy piece of garland was wrapped in Luffy’s hair. Law knew that Luffy had put the tinsel in his hair to be funny, but to Law, the silver tinsel reminded him of a halo. “Like an angel.”

Luffy smiled. “You’re my angel.”

Law blushed as he remembered his picture that was on top of the Christmas tree.

The door behind them suddenly swung open and a flushed Nami and a smug Sanji came through the door. Nami was smoothing down her skirt when she noticed Law and Luffy. “Oh hi I just…” She trailed off and rolled her eyes. “Where is Robin?”

“In the living room,” Luffy answered.

“Thanks,” she muttered before running off. 

Sanji stood there for a minute, obviously dazed. “I gotta go find Brook,” he said, not even taking notice of Law and Luffy.

Law laughed. “Some friends you have.”

Luffy rolled his eyes. “You mean some friends that _we_ have.”

Law fiddled around with the tinsel in Luffy’s hair. He couldn’t help but to agree with Luffy’s revised statement. Law shifted Luffy around in his lap, getting more comfortable. He checked his watch and saw that it was 12:01 am. December had officially begun, yet it had been December in their household for the last month.

“It’s getting kinda late baby,” Law yawned. 

Luffy slouched forward, leaning against Law’s chest. He buried his head into Law’s black hoodie and huffed. “Make them go away.”

Law laughed. “Is that some way to talk about our friends?”

“Hehehehe. Probably not, but I’m sleepy now that you mentioned it.”

Law picked his phone up and sent a group text that read _‘hey, we love you guys, but it’s time for you all to leave. NOW’_

Law heard someone’s phone beep in the living room and not even five minutes later, everyone was lined up in the kitchen saying their goodbyes. Luffy had fallen asleep in Law’s chest and was snoring softly. Law didn’t want to wake Luffy up, so he was stuck in the chair. He couldn’t even turn around to tell everybody bye. The most he could do was turn his neck to the right or left.

He felt hands touch his shoulder and say bye. He even heard Sanji talking to Brook about underwear. Usopp offered to carry Zoro out, but the green haired man woke up with a startle. The whole crew had carpooled together, so they all left at the same time. 

“Bye guys,” Robin said with a laugh. She closed the door and the house was suddenly quiet, minus Luffy’s snores.

Law yawned. He slowly got out of the chair with Luffy in his arms. He repositioned the younger boy so that he was now laying bridal style in Law’s arms. He slowly walked into their bedroom, placing Luffy on the plush white duvet. Law quickly stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. He delicately peeled of Luffy’s pants and threw them on the floor next to his own. Law left the tinsel in Luffy’s hair, feeling his chest warm with happiness. With one final yawn, Law pulled the covers over the both of them. He wrapped an arm around Luffy, rapidly falling asleep.

\--

The first week of December came and went in a flurry of white snowflakes. 

Law had just got home from work. As Christmas approached, the hospital saw an array of various medical oddities. Law refused to talk about the time he had to remove a Christmas tree topper from a guy’s –  
Law frowned when he heard yelling outside. Luffy had spent the day babysitting for a couple who lived up the street from them, but it was already 9 o’clock and Luffy should have been home already. Law peeked out the windows and saw Luffy standing in their snow-covered driveway. The younger boy had his arms crossed against his chest while looking to the right.

 _Fuck_ , Law thought. The only person that Luffy could be talking to was their old neighbor. Law shoved a white plush hat with brown on the bottom and opened the door. His teeth chattered as the cold air hit him like a slap in the face. He stood in the doorway and motioned for Luffy. “Hey babe, what are you doing? It’s cold and you know that you’re going to get sick if you stay out there.”

Luffy frowned but made his way up the driveway. The younger boy stepped into the door and shook the snow out of his hair. Law closed the door behind him and immediately, Luffy buried his face into Law’s chest. “Warm,” he mumbled.

Law awkwardly walked the two of them into the living room and they plopped down on the couch. Law leaned his back against the arm rest and Luffy had his back to Law’s chest. “What were you doing out there?”  
“When I walked home, I saw our neighbor, I always forget his name, standing in our front yard.”

“What?!”

Luffy nodded. “He was standing close to the polar bear sleigh and it looked like he had something in his hand. I snuck up on him and when I did, he dropped a knife on the ground.”

Law immediately sat up and tightened his grip around Luffy’s waist. “Are you sure it was a knife?”

“I’m positive. Torao, do you think he was really going to slash our inflatables?”

“Honestly? Yeah. He saw me the afternoon I was putting them up and he was being a douchebag to me.”

Luffy groaned. “Why? What have we ever done to him?”

Law couldn’t answer. Even Law didn’t know why hateful people like that old man was still around. He kissed the back of Luffy’s neck. “Let’s just forget about it, okay? Maybe you spooked him enough.”

“I hope you’re right.” Luffy twisted his legs through Law’s and leaned back. “It’s Christmas, no one should be mean.”

Law didn’t respond. A million thoughts were running through his head. But the most important thing was keeping the boy in his lap safe.

\--

Law didn’t know how he had let Luffy talk him into this one. 

Along with the rest of their friends and Luffy, Law was wearing a Christmas sweater that matched everyone else’s. Luffy had picked the sweaters out. All the sweaters were red and green with a big jolly roger in the middle of them. Law silently cursed Target for encouraging Luffy’s shopping endeavors.

But not even the Christmas sweaters was what was getting to Law.

It was the reindeer that Luffy was pulling on.

It wasn’t a horse with antlers put on, it was an actual reindeer. Luffy had seen an ad around town from their local zoo. The zoo was letting people rent reindeers for a hefty amount. After enough begging and pleading (or just Luffy pouting once), Law had agreed to let Luffy rent one for a night.

But Law didn’t know that Luffy intended to walk around the neighborhood with the reindeer singing Christmas carols.

Everybody was following behind Luffy and the reindeer that he had affectionally named Chopper. Sanji had an arm around Nami’s waist. Robin was wearing a faux fur jacket and taking pics of everyone. Usopp was singing off key with Franky. Brook was the only one singing in tune. Zoro had a half empty beer can in his hand. Law was trailing behind everyone.

Luffy was shouting ‘Feliz Navidad’ and pronouncing the majority of the words wrong. Law had just managed to get over the awkwardness of Christmas caroling when they walked by their house. Law was behind everyone, so no one noticed when he stopped in front of the neighbor’s house. Standing there on his front porch with an annoyed look on his face was Law and Luffy’s hateful old neighbor.  
“Christmas caroling? Are you serious?” The old man shook his head. “Ridiculous. This neighborhood was quiet and nice until you two moved here.”

Law balled his fists before taking a deep breath. He didn’t notice that Luffy and their friends had stopped singing. Nor did he notice that they were slowly making their way back closer to Law.  
“Do you ever have anything nice to say?”

The old man scoffed. “Oh please, not everything in this world is rainbows and butterflies. Just because your house is gay doesn’t mean everyone else’s is.”

Luffy had made his way back to the front and was standing twenty feet from Law. He held his breath, nervous for some reason. 

“Isn’t that the guy that tried ruining your Christmas decorations?” Usopp asked with a gulp.

“That’s terrible!” Nami gasped. 

“I can build you something that won’t rip or be torn by a loser,” Franky said with his arms folded.

Luffy shushed them. The group all raised an eyebrow. Luffy was never the kind of person to tell someone else to be quiet. “I want to hear want Torao has to say.”

Law felt anger course through his veins. “Shut up. You’re lucky I didn’t call the cops on you after my boyfriend said he saw you with a knife on our front lawn.”

The old man walked closer to Law. “What proof do you have? Your crybaby boyfriend’s word? Please.”

Law didn’t even think. He raised his right hand and punched the old man right in the middle of the face.

“Fuck that was a good one,” Zoro commended.

“Damn,” Sanji said with a smile. “I heard that all the way over here.”

Brook doubled over laughing. “Yohohoho.”

Even Chopper the reindeer made an approving noise.

Law felt a great deal of satisfaction when the old man fell hard on the snow, clutching his face. There was red blood mixed in with the snow, giving an odd impression of a twisted candy cane. Law wasn’t prepared when he felt someone jump on his back and kiss the top of head.

“TORAO THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER!” Luffy yelled. He wrapped his legs around Law’s waist. “DO IT AGAIN!”

Law couldn’t help but to smile. He wrapped his arms around Luffy’s bottom half. “You liked that baby? I did it just for you.”

Luffy placed butterfly kisses all over Law’s neck. “My hero,” he cooed. “My angel.”

Robin snapped pictures of the oddly romantic scene. 

People must have heard Luffy’s shouting, because a few people made their way out of their houses and onto Law and Luffy and their neighbor’s front yard.

A young couple, the one that Luffy often babysat for, saw the old man and laughed. “Finally,” the husband said.

Law raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“This dude has been a pain in the ass for everyone here. My daughter accidentally kicked her soccer ball on his front law and this old geezer had the nerve to take the ball into his house. He never gave it back.”  
The wife nodded. “I swear my daughter is scared of him.”

“I was scared of him,” Luffy admitted. “But not anymore.”

The old man groaned. “Will you shut up you whole lot. Younger people have no respect.”

“You have no respect,” Law sneered. “You have no right making people feel uncomfortable in their own home.”

A middle-aged woman with curlers in her hair agreed. “You have always been an ass, Harold. No one likes you.”

“You know if you were nice, I could take a look at your nose.” Law straightened himself as much as he could with Luffy on his back. He puffed his chest out. “I am a doctor.”

“The youngest surgeon at his hospital,” Luffy jeered, sticking his tongue out.

The old man, whose name apparently was Harold, simply stayed in the snow like a defiant child. He was silent as the curious neighbors made their way back into the house. Finally after sulking, he made his way into his house and slammed the door. Law smirked as he heard the man lock the door and when he saw Harold peaking through his mini blinds.

“What an asshole,” Law muttered.

Luffy jumped off his back and leaned onto his side. “The Grinch really.”

“The Grinch was actually misunderstood,” Robin said.

“He actually had a heart,” Nami said softly.

“This dude was just a jerk,” Usopp replied.

“Dumbass,” Zoro scoffed while throwing his empty beer can in the old man’s driveway. 

“C’mon guys,” Law said, walking towards his and Luffy’s home. “It’s getting colder. Let’s just go in.”

“We can finish Christmas caroling later,” Luffy agreed.

The whole crew made their way into Law and Luffy’s living room. Sanji snuck into the kitchen and brought out steaming mugs of hot chocolate when everyone settled down. Luffy was in front of the television pretending to be Law. Usopp had gotten unlucky and was picked to act like Harold the old man. Luffy kept pretending to hit Usopp in the face, clapping with joy every time Usopp went down.

“Luffy-ya, c’mon,” Law said with a bashful face.

Luffy stuck his lip out. “But you were so badass.” He plopped down on Law’s lap and grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Umm,” Zoro awkwardly coughed. “I think you forgot Chopper outside.”

Luffy giggled. “I asked Sanji to fix him something to eat. He’s fine.”

Zoro walked closer to their window and peered out. He now saw the carrots and apples mixed with leaves on a plate on the ground. “That damn cook will cook for anybody or anything,” he said with a small smile on his face.

Luffy got back up and stood in the center of the room. “Guys, not to be rude, but I need some special alone time with Torao.”

Law felt his face burn up as everyone looked at him with knowing eyes.

Franky brought down a heavy hand on Law’s face. “Use protection.”

Law thought he was going to explode from embarrassment.

The rest of the crew laughed, but said their goodbyes. Robin and Usopp volunteered to take Chopper back to the zoo. Finally, Law and Luffy were alone again.

Luffy sat back down on Law, so now they were face to face. He delicately picked up Law’s right hand and softly kissed his bruising knuckles. “My angel,” he repeated. 

“Luffy,” Law uttered, “I’d do anything for you. Don’t be surprised.”

Luffy used his free hand to tuck Law’s hair behind his ears. “Yeah, but you literally kicked ass while wearing a Christmas sweater. You were so sexy out there.”

“Sexy, huh?” Law winked. 

“You were a bad boy.”

“Do bad boys get presents?”

Luffy kissed Law’s knuckles again. “Normally they don’t, but you’re special, so yes. I guess being naughty can be a good thing.”

Law stood up with Luffy still around his waist. He carried the younger boy into their bedroom and placed him gently down on the bed. Law laid on the bed next to Luffy with his legs spread apart and his hands folded back behind his head. “So what kinda present am I going to get?”

Luffy turned to face him and stuck his tongue out. “Silly Torao. Christmas is in two days. You’ll have to wait to get your gifts.”

Law grabbed Luffy’s soft hand to place it over his crotch. “But this can’t wait.”

Luffy softly gasped while running his hand over Law’s growing erection. “Well I guess my angel needs to get rewarded.” Luffy unbuttoned Law’s jeans and slid them down. He rubbed Law through his boxers, hearing the older man’s breathing get heavier. Luffy leaned down to gently kiss him through the silky material of his boxers. His kisses went from soft to applying more pressure as he trailed his lips up to Law’s tip.

Law hissed through his teeth as he felt Luffy pull his boxers down to get better access. Luffy didn’t waste any time as he brought his head back down to lick Law’s cock. He eagerly licked up and down, paying special attention to the slit on top. 

Law closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being in Luffy’s warm and wet mouth. He moved one hand to tangle in Luffy’s hair, which prompted the younger boy to eagerly push Law deeper into his mouth.  
Law smiled as he heard Luffy’s enthusiastic sucking noises. Law had never been much of a holiday person, but Luffy, with his plump lips wrapped around Law’s cock, definitely made every moment worth it.

\--

It was Christmas Eve and Law could smell burnt cookies all the way in the living room. One of Luffy’s brothers, Ace, had made a quick visit. Law had spent the day at work, so he had missed out on seeing Ace, but strangely enough, every time Ace came over, something in the hose would be mysteriously burnt or set on fire.

Luffy plopped down on the seat next to Law and huffed. “How does Sanji always cook so perfect?”

“Because he’s a trained chef?”

Luffy crossed his arms against his chest. “Fair enough.” He eyed Law, who was still wearing his scrubs. “Busy day?”

“When is it not?” Law yawned. “I’m glad I worked today though. I get the next few days off.”

Luffy leaned his head against Law’s shoulder. “I’m glad. Last Christmas you had to work.”

Law wrapped an arm around Luffy. “I know babe, I’m still sorry about that.”

“I’m still sorry about me and Ace burning down the front door last year.”

Law chuckled. “How could I forget? By the way, what happened today?”

“We tried making cookies and they almost caught on fire.” Luffy shrugged. “Good thing I went to Target yesterday and stocked up on sweets.”

Law kissed the top of Luffy’s hair. “Always so thoughtful.”

Luffy smiled. “One more sleep till Christmas!”

Law checked his watch. It read 8:02. “Only 4 more hours Luffy. You’re not going to stay up?”

Luffy yawned, mimicking Law from just minutes ago. “I’m honestly so sleepy. Right now all I want to do is be in bed with you cuddling.”

“Instead of bed, how about the couch?” Law was relaxed and didn’t feel like getting up. As unattractive as scrubs were, they were extremely comfortable. He repositioned himself so that he was laying on his back. He and Luffy had splurged to buy wide and long furniture, something he was currently grateful for as he stretched out on the black cushions. 

Luffy didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to as he smiled. He grabbed the blanket from off the back of the couch and brought it down as he laid down. They were chest to chest. Luffy giggled as Law’s beard tickled against his forehead. 

“Just a few more hours and you can finally open your gifts.” Law felt Luffy grin against his neck.

“Yeah, but I already have everything I want.” Luffy yawned. “My angel Torao is all I need.”

Law was too shocked to say anything. The last few months had been filled with Luffy making Christmas lists and dropping not so subtle hints of gifts that he wanted. Not to mention that Luffy had been extremely festive the last few weeks.

“An angel who punches old people in the face for me. Naughty but sweet,” he giggled. “A naughty angel, that’s what you are Torao.” He kissed Law’s neck. “I love you.”

Law was still quiet. All his life he had heard that Christmas was about spending time with loved ones. But growing up, Law had lived with a family that believed that money could buy happiness. It wasn’t until Law had met Luffy when he realized that some things in life were truly priceless.

Luffy’s soft snores filled the room as Law felt himself getting sleepier. Tomorrow was Christmas, but with Luffy, every day felt like Christmas; the excitement of waking up to Luffy every morning, the joy of seeing Luffy smile at him like he was the only person in the world, and the happiness of being with Luffy, the person he loved and cherished more than life itself.

Law fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
\--

Law felt hands shaking his shoulders.

“Torao wake up! IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

Law felt a jolt of excitement bolt through him. He opened his eyes and saw Luffy’s dark brown eyes filled with glee. “Merry Christmas baby.”

Luffy kissed his cheek. He brushed back some of Law’s hair and grinned. “Thanks. Now get up!” He yanked the covers off Law and ran towards the tree.

Law felt cold as the thin materials of his scrubs didn’t provide much warmth. Nevertheless, he brushed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up. He walked to the tree and sat down behind Luffy. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist and nibbled at the top of Luffy’s ear.

Luffy fumbled with opening a present as Law’s bites became harder. “Toraoooo,” Luffy whined. “I’m kinda busy here.”

“I am too,” Law whispered in his ear.

Something in Luffy understood, and he gently put the Christmas present back. He leaned into Law’s embrace and relaxed. “Not gonna lie, I really want these gifts; but I want you more.”

Law smirked. Christmas was the time of giving and Law felt like giving Luffy something to remember. With one final ear nip, Law kissed Luffy’s neck. “I’ll make it a special Christmas.”

Luffy hummed. “Mmm Torao, please.”

Law retracted his arms and back away from Luffy before standing up. Luffy whined and looked confused. “I’ll be back in a second,” Law explained. “Be a good boy and wait here.”

Law quickly ran into his and Luffy’s bedroom. He stripped his scrubs off and replaced them with warm blue plaid pajamas. He then opened his top drawer and found the little black box he had kept hidden for the last few months. He shoved the box in his pajama pocket and ran back into the living room. “I’m back.” He sat across Luffy with a bashful look on his face. 

Luffy grabbed Law’s still bruised hand and frowned. “You look nervous Torao. What is it?”

Law was nervous, but seeing Luffy’s sweet face gave him all the courage he needed. In his head he had planned out an elaborate idea, but none of that mattered. The only thing he needed to do was ask the question. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box. Luffy’s eyes widened as Law opened the box. “Will you marry me Luffy?”

Luffy’s mouth dropped, but he quickly regained composure. He jumped forward and landed on Law, making them both crash onto the floor. “Yes yes yes YES Torao. I love you so so so much. My sweet angel, of course I want to be with you forever.”

Law let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He grabbed Luffy’s left hand and slid the ring on his finger. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Luffy awed as he looked at the huge diamond.

Law held up Luffy’s hand. “Do you know why people wear wedding rings on that finger?”

Luffy looked at him innocently. “No, why?”

“There used to be an old saying that there was a vein that ran from your ring finger to your heart. It was in another language, but when translated it was called the vein of love.”

“Awesome! No way, is that true?”

Law smiled. “As a cardiologist, I’m obliged to say no. But as a man in love, I believe it one hundred percent.”

Luffy attacked Law with kisses. Law didn’t even try to fight it. Through the blur of Luffy’s limbs flying everywhere, Law would see a faint trace of a diamond glitter, and every time he saw that sparkle, he felt his heart grow warmer.

Luffy eventually calmed down and was laying on Law’s chest. He was admiring his ring and fiddling with it. “Best. Christmas. Ever.”

“Best Christmas ever,” Law agreed.

The two of them kissed as snow fell outside. The Christmas tree had dozens of presents still neatly wrapped under them, but neither of them cared to notice. Law didn’t even mind looking at his picture on top of the tree. The only thing that mattered was that they were in love and going to be married.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I've had the majority of this written early November, but of course I procrastinated and now it's December 23. Oh well! I had most of this story planned out, but then the ending pretty much wrote itself. I love these two so much :/
> 
> (also I apologize for any grammar mistakes! it's almost midnight here and i have work tomorrow but I just really wanted to go ahead and post!)


End file.
